Greater Federation of Malaysiaball
A newer Malaysia which is the successor of New Malayan Republicball. History New Malayan Republicball dominated Malaysian Lands for many years, and several government officers hoped for a reunification of the Malay World, and Malay Historical Lands as well. Philippines and several provinces of Southern Thailand joined. Indonesia, even though not being friends with Malaysia, also joined the union with Malaysia. The members of the former New Malayan Republic government consisted of Democratic Socialists, Left Wing Nationalists, Communists, Gandhian Socialists, Heavenly Socialists and Leftists. They very much was against Capitalism and Fascism (Because of the Burmese and Zionists) The New Government is very much like the former one but more socialist. Malaysia was a Secular Socialist Country with a Sunni Muslim Majority of it's population, Supporting Arabic leaders like Assad, Nasser, Mubarak, Khomeini and Gaddafi. The people were proud of their country.The peasants have the best rights. The other two majorities are Chinese and Indian Malaysians. where the Chinese In Malaysia supported mostly Chang thoughts of Heavenlism, and supported the Shui China government. And the American Government for being Socialists. The Indians are very tolerant to other religions, As the Indians are very supportive of the Indian Union and Mahatma Gandhi. The Filipino and Indonesian people also live well under Malaysian Socialist government. Muhammad Zain is the leader of the Movement, who lead the Malay Community, co-operated with the leader of the Malaysian Chinese Socialist Movement, who was Yap. W.T, And the Indians, who was led by Vijay Shri Krishnan. Who has very good relationship with Cristian Ceaucescu of Romania, Roman Tito of Yugoslavia, Joseph Luther King of the U.S, Cui Xiang of China (Kung), Jiang Zhanfu of China (Shui), Gopal Gandhi of India, Assad of Syria, Gaddafi of Libya, Nasser of Egypt, Percince of Turkey, Ho Of Vietnam, Fukumura of Japan and many more. Their dark history of Islamist Jihadi Domination were hated by many Malaysians, Including Malay Muslims hated the Ottomans as well. The Malaysian People declare that The Ottoman were borgeoise fascist islamist craphole that made Islam look bad and want to kill non-Muslims specifically Christians and Jews. The Malaysian People, Particularly the Malay Muslims want to protect their Chinese, Indian and European Brothers living in Malaysia and support the Turkish People, As many Malaysian Volunteers went to Turkey and fight for Ergenekon Turkeyball. Malaysia also played a big part in the Liberation of Turkey. Civilian Life Indonesians worked happily and have a good living condition and recieved enough salary after that, and there are Indonesian Military Commanders and Government Officials that helped the government a lot to fight the Burmese, Zionists, Extremists and The Dutch when trying to take over Sumatra. And Filipino Government officials are also very efficient, and Filipinos living in Malaysia later on are happy with their lives without Former Tyrannical Filipino leaders like Diogo Macapagal and Ferdinand Marcos. Filipino extremists are also executed. They are very against Ottoman influence in Malaysia, and abolishing every Ottoman Extremist Laws in Malaysia, Implementing Secular Laws. The People are allowed to convert to whatever religion they want, the Muslims can convert to Buddhists, Christians, Hindus or whatever they want, provided if they follow their religion faithfully, and the Chinese,Indian,Filipino and Christian Minorities in Malaysia can also become influential leaders of Politics. The Indonesians and Malays were no longer divided and was counted as the Malay Race After the War After the war, Malaysia had kept it's stability and economy thriving, and military is powerful, and is a superpower using former New Malayan Republicball government tactics. Malaysia have also severed all ties with the Ottoman Empire, because of their dark history of getting conquered by Ottomans and putting in Ottoman Puppet governments, which are Jihadist, where the Chinese, Indian and Non-Muslim Community are treated like dogs. Malaysia only co-operated with Ottomans only to fight STORM. Ottomans have still supported Extremist Islamist Jihadists in Malaysia, which were condemned by most of the world, and Malaysia led a boycott of the Ottomans. and supported Anti-Ottomanist Countries like Syria, Iran, North Africa, Russia, Greece and Almost All of the world. Malaysia also helped Syrian, Palestinian, Egyptians and North African Muslims, Spanish, Russian, Greek, Yugoslav, Iranian, Indian, Chinese and Yemeni Government whom are suffering from Ottoman backed Jihadism, to fight against radical Islamism. Malaysia supported the Ergenekon government of Turkey, providing arms and supplies to them, and the western countries supplied and armed the Ergenekon Turks also. Malaysia was a Socialist Country, like the former New Malayan Republicball. It is considered as one of the least authoritarian socialist countries among all socialist countries. Malaysia also fought a bloody war with it's regional Enemy, Myanmar. He was the liberator of the Burmese People and was seen as the greatest Enemy of Thun Sein Movementball. Malaysia also allows the Chinese Minority in the country to have a system of Chang Heavenlism or Nishizawaist Heavenlism council and built the main HQ of the Heavenly Council in Kuala Lumpur and Singapore. The Malaysian Government allows the Chinese to submit to Heavenlism as long as they are loyal to the government. The Indians can also follow the legacy of Mahatma Gandhi in the country. After Zain's death, the Party allowed a Malaysian Chinese to take power in Malaysia, followed by an Indian then a Filipino, and shows the Multiracial society of Malaysia. Discrimination, Racism and Ethno-Nationalist doings are strictly prohibited, and Malaysia is also famed for giving public beatings to Capitalists, Islamists and Ethno-Nationalists. Relationships New States of Americaball- My real friend. He is the great Socialist boss of the West, Luke Lincoln and Muhammad Zain are best buddies, and we both defend the Anti-Racist Nature of both our countries. And thanks for your tech and games. Japanese Federationball- I will help you develop your A-Bombs and H-Bombs, My best friend in East Asia. He is better compared to Hirotaka Japanball. A great Socialist comrade. Long Live Yasuko Nishizawa!! International Relationships Southeast Asia And Oceania Southeast Asia and Insular Southeast Asia is under the Union's control, and It is very much favoured by Southeast Asian Countries, with a very brotherly relationship with Thailand, Australia, New Zealand and Vietnam. The closest allies of Malaysia in Southeast Asia is mainly Thailand and Australia, they also work on developing together, and train their military to a strength to fight against Extremists. And the Malaysians also defend Thailand from Burmese Attacks. New Zealand is relying on Malaysia mostly for it's politics, with New Zealanders very much supported Maahirism and Demokratik Melayu ideas, but in a New Zealander type. Vietnam also have good relations with Malaysia, even though the former NMR is very critical of Vietnam, but Malaysia started to develop relationships with the Vietnamese Government, and co-operate together in Cultural and Military trainings Relationship between Malaysia and Myanmar is hostile and at it's worse. Malaysia will do everything to save Rakhine and Rohingya people who were getting Massacred by the Burmese Government. Malaysia also supported every form of punishment implemented on Myanmar. Malaysia hoped for a Peaceful Government of Myanmar and abolish all signs of Aung San Soo Kyi and Ashin Wirathu in Myanmar. East Asia In East Asia, the two main allies of Malaysia are Shui Chinaball and Japanese Federationball, and they also have cultural and economic relationships with Korea as well. China-Malaysia relationships have been at it's very best in the SEC and Shui periods, as Malaysia have around 20 percent of it's population decended from China, And Malaysia have always supported China in battles, even though it's relationship is not as good during Kung period, And Malaysians Space Militaries have cooperated with Chinese and Americans to fight against the Marsians in Mars, and the Japanese Fascists are excecuted by the Malaysian Government as well. Japan, behind China and America, was also very much supported by Malaysians, Malaysians supported the Nishizawa idea, and Malaysian Government was similar to the Japanese one, but slightly more Democratic. Japan and Malaysia, along with allies China, Korea and America have trained their military together every month, and Malaysians have been fighting with the Japanese Government to fight against the Japanese Nazis and the Dutch. Malaysia also gives many of Malaysian Mercenaries, Weapons, Economic Aids, Investments and Aid to Japan. Korea also have strong and good ties with the Malaysian Government, and Malaysian Government and the Korean Government will also often train their military together and fight against Extremist Muslim Groups in the Malay World, Buddhist Extremists in Mainland Southeast Asia as well. South Asia Southern Asia is fully dominated by India, and the Indian and Malaysian Government are both hostile to the Fascist Myanmar Government. Malaysia is also friendly to India and had excellent ties with the Indian Government. Because of the Malaysian Indian Community in Malaysia and a former Malaysian Indian President of Malaysia, Kumar Vijay, Malaysia is friendly to India very much and they both have strong economic, cultural and military ties. Middle East and Central Asia In the Middle East, there are also allies of the Malaysian Government. like the Federation of Egypt, Islamic Iran, Ba'athist Syria, Palestine, Yemen, Ergenekon Groups in Turkey,Yemen and the United Arabian Unionball. But the most brotherly relationships are Egypt, Turkey, Union of Arabia, Palestine, Syria and Iran. Because of Most of the Malaysian Population is majority muslim, but a secular government. Malaysia also supported any sorts of punishment against the Zionists and the Ottomanists. Malaysians protect the Middle East from any potential threat, like Zionists and Hard Ottomanist Groups. and Iran too, and together they worked together and extreminated all Zionists, Ottomans, Wahhabis and Extremists in Middle East. Malaysia was also very favoured in the region for killing all Zionists and overthrowing Ottoman, Zionist and Wahhabi Governments in the region. Africa Malaysia have good relationships with all 3 nations of Africa. they all have very good relationships, especially with Egypt, to kill all Muslim and Christian Extremists in Africa, where the Ottomans who formerly dominated North Africa created and backed Muslim Extremist Groups to exterminate Christians and Jews from Africa, and then they can conquer all of Europe. Which made Africa a region full of hate between Jews, Muslims and Christians, Malaysia helped to extreminate Extremist Groups and cleared up the mess in Africa. Western Europe Malaysia has positive and friendly relations throughout western europe, with France, Britain, Germany and Italy as their best allies in the region. With Britain, France and Germany buying many Malaysian-Made Armor and weapons to fight against the Dutch threat. Malaysia also supported Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Spain, Ireland,Austria and Portugal in many ways to fight their enemies, which will be the Dutch, who was nuked repeatedly by Chinese, Malaysian and American Bases in UK,France and Germany Eastern Europe Southern Europe (Balkans) North America Caribbean Central America South America Public Holidays * New Year (Jan 1) * Thaipusam (Jan 24) * Chinese New Year (Lunar Calendar's First day to 6th day) * Chap Goh Mei (Last Day of Chinese New Year) * Qing Ming (Apr 1) * Malaysian Re-unification day (Apr 11-13) * Labour Day (May 1) * Mother's Day (May 16) * National Day (June 1) * Hari Raya (Somewhere In Mid-July) * Liberation from STORM Day (Jul 19) * Mooncake Festival (September) * Multiracial Day (Oct 26) * Deepavali (Beginning of Nov) * Christmas (Dec 25) The Policy of Zain Muhammad Zain was the founder of the Nation, And he have fixed Malaysia into a better Nation, solving the problems that the former Republic had done, Zain was seen as a great hero to Malaysians and Most of the world, Like how the Chinese think of Chang. Zain broke the division between Indonesian and Malay Race, using Indonesian Pancasila and Factions of Marhaenism and using Socialist Democracy and Revisionism, and Inspired by Josip Tito's unification of Slavic People, Zain uses Titoism but for the Malaysians and with Minor changes. And it is against the authoritarian and autocratic leadership type. In order to keep Russia happy, Malaysia decided to let Russia influence the city of Sungai Petani In the Kedah Province, as well as a legalized Communist Party, called the Malaysian People's Party (MPP) with influence from Russia, but Does not allow Russia to meddle with Malaysian Politics or he will tell Zain that "Russia Will face it" with means that If Russia meddles in Malaysian Politics, Moscow will be nuked over and over again. Zain thought that the original thoughts of Maahir already represents how Malaysia should be, but without the authoritarian part. Later, Zain developed a Cult of Personality inspired from Korean Juche ideas, with drew him to an alliance with the MPP communists. Zain took the similar position of Ho Chi Minh and Ceaucescu. Zain condemns Capitalism a lot, similar to Maahir, but this time, he developed a near-totalitarian rule against Capitalism and Racism, Famous Ethno-Nationalists were thrown into concentration camps, Businessmen not loyal to the government were arrested and executed, making Malaysia become an era of "Neo-Maahir" age, which showed that Malaysia was returning to what it is during Malay Federationball, but with more development and Anti-Racist Laws Provinces * Northern Luzon (Capital: Tuguegarao) The North Luzon part ls a Christian Dominated Province in Malaysia, Tuguegarao was once a poor city, but later transformed into a Major Port in the Philippines, Economic Growth is really large there. * Southern Luzon (Capital: Manila) The main hub of Malaysian Christian Catholics, Behind Kuala Lumpur and Singapore, South Luzon's Capital Manila is the Third largest City in the Federation. Manila is a city full of culture, casinos, malls and food stalls. A very developed province with Manila as a port city. The Malaysian National Church is built there, and there is a bronze statue of Muhammad Zain in the City Centre. * Central Philippines: (Capital: Cebu) Once a Bunch of Irrelevant Island State, And later a must-go place for tourism in the region. A region with Filipino Aborginals and Natives, and nature is well preserved there. A native loyal to the Socialist Government transformed the place into a tourist's heaven. * Mindanao: (Capital: Davao) Religiously diverse, this is the region where the Christians from the Philippines meet with the Muslims from Borneo. However, the two groups share good relations with each other on Mindanao. Hence Davao, the Capital and Zamboanga, Another city, is the most diverse in the Philippines. * Palawan: (Capital: Puerto Princesa) * Sabah: (Capital: Sandakan) * Brunei: (Capital: Bandar Seri Begawan) * Sarawak: (Capital: Sibu) * Pattani/Southern Thailand: (Capital: Hat Yai) * Kedah: (Capital: Alor Setar) * Eastern Malaya: (Capital: Kuala Terengganu) * Penang: (Capital: Georgetown) * Perak: (Capital: Ipoh) * Pahang: (Capital: Kuantan) * Selangor: (Capital: Kuala Lumpur/Putrajaya) * Negeri Sembilan: (Capital: Seremban) * Melaka: (Capital: Malacca City) * Johor-Riau: (Capital: Singapore) * Aceh: (Capital: Medan) * Sinhala: (Capital: Colombo) * Madagascar:(Capital: Antanarivo) Anthem Malay Dunia kan berubah Perubahan melingkari Melaksana, hasrat hati Kejayaan terbukti Dunia, yang megah, Dengan misi, yang gagah, Kerana, perpaduan, Kita masih bersama. Kita, satu bangsa, kita, satu Negara, Kita satu matlamat, huh Kita satu bangsa, satu Negara, Kita, Satu Malaysia Ooh..bermulanya Sekarang Perjalanan dilaksana Seia, sekata, sehati, dan sejiwa Membina, masa hadapan Menuju kejayaan Kita semua Rakyat Malaysia Harungi, saling menghormati Kita, satu bangsa, kita, satu Negara, Kita satu matlamat, huh Kita satu bangsa, satu Negara, Kita, Satu Malaysia Kita, satu bangsa, kita, satu Negara, Kita satu matlamat, huh Kita satu bangsa, satu Negara, Kita, Satu Malaysia. English Version The mighty world, is changing, The changes, encircle all, To achieve, the wish of heart, So as to approve the success. The mighty world, that is proud, With mission, that is brave, Because of, the unity, We are still together. We are, of one great nation, we are, of one country, We are, of one great vision, huh We are, of one nation, of one country, We are, One Malaysia Ooh..it begins by now By now To accomplish, the long journey, With an aim, a word, a heart, and a soul Building to, the bright future Getting to the success We are all Citizen of Malaysia Facing while, always respecting We are, of one great nation, we are, of one country, We are, of one great vision, huh We are, of one nation, of one country, We are, One Malaysia We are, of one great nation, we are, of one country, We are, of one great vision, huh We are, of one nation, of one country, We are, One Malaysia Ideology * Democratic Socialism * Demokratik Melayu * Pancasila * Left Wing Nationalism * Left Wing Populism * Nonsectarianism * Progressivism * Social Justice * Maahirism * Marhaenism * Secularism * Multiracialism * National Communism * Marxism Leninism * Maoism (factions) * Anti-Racism * Anti-Fascism * Anti-Zionism * Anti-Islamism * Anti-Ottomanism * Anti-Capitalism * Anti-Monarchism * Anti-Keutanan Melayu Chinese Minority * Heavenlism (Changism) * Heavenly Socialism * Democratic Socialism * Socialism with Chinese Characteristics * Market Socialism * Dengism * Tridemism Indian Minority * Gandhian Socialism Category:Malaysiaball Category:Pro-Malay Category:Malay-speaking Category:English-speaking Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Pro-American Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Anti-STORM Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Radical Category:Anti-Racist Category:Republic Category:Tringapore Category:Indonesiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Thailandball Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Stronk Military Category:Stronk Category:Hard to destroy Category:Good Economy Category:Good Cuisine Category:Kebab defender Category:Secular Category:Anti-Burmese Category:Nukes Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Liberal Category:Socialist Category:Mao lovers Category:Lenin lovers Category:Kim Lovers Category:Communist Category:Pro-Communist Category:Anti-Zionist